everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Brooke Salis
Brooke Brizo Salis is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the only daughter of Nethuns the Etruscan deification of wells, springs and all other water bodies. Due to having an elder brother, she has no destiny. On the destiny conflict, she is a stark rebel. Character Personality Brooke is not the nicest person on the planet. She has an aura of vitriol, and can be counted on to make someone cry with her words. She also just ignores people in distress most times, which she doesn't really think is a bad thing. Never sarcastic, only blunt, people who have encountered Brooke often say that she is too ready with her insults. Maybe Brooke's readiness with snark comes from her high intelligence. She is a straight A student, and she excels geografairy and oceanography. She is a very hard worker and studies every chance she gets. She is by miles the smartest of her siblings and doesn't help them study wih her cool intelligent tricks either. Rebellious to a fault, Brooke could be labeled a revolutionary. She goes out of her way to go against authority for no apparent reason except to show her father than she isn't ladylike. She vandalises walls, robs banks and actively supports the Rebel Movement in the Mythology Program. This coupled with her striking features makes her appear really scary. Speaking of which, Brooke really is menancing, a trait gotten straight from her uncle Aita. She towers over most people, first of all, and rarely ever smiles. She knows about this behaviour and doesn't care the slightest bit. Appearance Brooke Salis is very tall. She is a whopping 6 foot 10(only one inch shorter than Geyser) and has a lean build. She has curly blond hair and extremely dark skin. She also wears glasses. Her eyes are bloodshot red. Hobbies and Interests Swimming As stressful as Brooke finds swimming stressful, she actually genuinely enjoys the sport. She's really competitive, so that feeling of winning helps too. Myths How They Go Main Article:Nethuns How Does River Fit Into It? Brooke does not have a destiny, for she is the second child of Nethuns. Viewpoint on Destiny She just meh. Relationships Family Father TBA Geyser Salis Brooke and Geyser were really close, back when Brooke still believed that River was cancwr and the cause of all their problems, and the two of them used to shun Delta for hanging out with River as well. As much as they fought, they still remained good friends. Until Brooke found out the truth about River and heir dad. She was slowly starting to gain more respect for River, and lose that same respect for Geyser. Once, she called Geyser out on blaming River for something that wasn't his control. Words were said, and Brooke ran away for two weeks. They're still not close. Delta Salis *Brooke goes horse-riding with him sometimes *Delta and Brooke are the kind of sibling that steal each other's money River Salis *meh *baby boy Mother TBA - #swimmom Thalia Cilena *Bestie culture *Roast people together *Go for sleepovers often Friends Aten An-nil *It's a healthy friendship *They crack jokes together *Genuinely cares about her Tuonela Marie Brooke and Nela have been friends since they entered EAH. They are pretty close to each other and remian friends even between the hardships of school and life. Szabo-Davie Yel Brooke and Davie met around the same time as they met Nela. The three of them, plus Thalia, have a close bond with each other and feel free to be themselves, even though they have a large number of disagreements in picking friends. Acquaintances Safia Hikma TBA Contrail Nerites TBA Takama Anwaar TBA Romance Brooke doesn't like romance anymore. Enemies Dabria Yineput homegirl needs to shut up Quotes Trivia *Brooke's favourite colour is kingfisher blue. She has a kingfisher named Turchino. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Etruscan Mythology Category:Rebels